The present disclosure relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a transmission/reception system, and, in particular, to a transmission apparatus or the like that simply transmits and obtains specific information together with image data and audio data.
In the related art, it is known that 3-Dimensional (3D) image data may be transmitted from a broadcasting station in order to display the 3D image data, the 3D image data is received by a Set Top Box (STB), and the 3D image data is transmitted to a Television (TV) receiver from the set top box using a digital interface, such as a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard. For example, High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.4, Jun. 5, 2009 discloses the specification of the HDMI standard.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-6114 proposes a method of transmitting 3D image data using television broadcast waves. In this case, 3D image data including image data for a left eye and image data for a right eye is transmitted, and 3D image display is performed on the television receiver using binocular parallax.
FIG. 21 illustrates the relationship between the display locations of the right and left images of an object on a screen and the reproduction locations of the 3D images thereof when 3D image display is performed using binocular parallax. For example, with respect to an object A which is displayed on a screen in such a way that a left image La is out of alignment to the right side and a right image Ra is out of alignment to the left side as shown in the drawing, the right and left lines of sight cross in front of the screen surface, so that the reproduction location of the 3D image thereof is in the front of the screen surface.
Further, for example, with respect to an object B which is displayed in such a way that a left image Lb and a right image Rb are displayed on the screen in the same location as shown in the drawing, the right and left lines of sight cross at the screen surface, so that the reproduction location of the 3D image thereof is on the screen surface. Further, for example, with respect to an object C which is displayed on the screen in such a way that a left image Lc is out of alignment in the left side and a right image Rc is out of alignment in the right side as shown in the drawing, the right and left lines of sight cross behind the screen surface, so that the reproduction location of the 3D image thereof is behind the screen surface.